bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder
Appearance Thunder is a female german shepherd with a lightning bolt mark over her shoulder. she's got a light brown body, a darker brown hood that covers her face and her back, continuing up the length of her tail. Her front paws have daker brown socks with tan toes. Her muzzle, chest, left ear tip, and tail tip are tan and she has bright golden eyes. When she gets adopted by Penny, she starts to wear a dark navy-blue collar with a golden, circular tag Personality Thunder is a bit silent and standoff-ish if she doesn't know you, very snappy and sassy and has a bit of a temper when provoked. Though when getting a bit closer to her, she is very soft on the inside, she just doesn't want to show it. She's very clever and well trained- but has trouble expressing herself when it comes to emotions like sadness. Bio Thunder was adopted into a family when she was just a young pup, very happy and naive- growing up with Mittens in their home- until they were both abandoned. Thunder was optimistic and naive at first, thinking they just forgot and would come back for them, but of course, they did not. Thunder became colder towards humans, unable to trust them. Mittens is the only one that Thunder trusts, becoming the Brawn of Mittens' food schemes: while the cat is the brain, hatching up plans to get the pigeons to do her bidding- Thunder is the reinforcement- lurking in the shadows until Mittens brings her in for a little intimidation. She is especially wary of humans and it takes her a while to trust other animals.. It took her forever to get used to Bolt and start to get comfortable with him- which brings me back to this old sketch . When Mittens tells Thunder about Bolt's decision to keep going to find Penny instead of staying in their cardboard homes with just the three of them and Rhino(maybe)- she just breaks inside: feeling like she's being abandoned all over again. When Penny and Bolt are reunited, Thunder is hesitant when Penny wants to bring her into the family as well, but goes anyway just to be close to Mittens and Bolt- and she ends up slowly getting used to being a pet again. She doesn't really like Rhino- but puts up with him anyways. Thunder gets accustomed to family life and even happily accepts a collar from Penny. She tends to get very anxious when Penny, Mr. Forrester, or Mrs. Forrester leave to go out somewhere, but is very happy when they return. It took her a while to admit her feelings for Bolt, but after an accident with chocolate they finally admit their feelings for each other and a month later end up having seven pups. Trivia *She has a crush on Bolt but doesn't know how to say it *She's afraid of Abandonment, thunder and lightning, drowning, and heights *She has Separation Anxiety and gets sometimes gets distressed when her persons leave. *her original design was just like bolt but female and with a different shaped mark...Young me also somehow thought it'd be clever to make her an actual superpup....Nope. Nope younger me, nope. *When she was adopted, she cried when she was given a collar. Though she didn't want anyone to see her crying, so she hid underneath the couch *As a stray, she normally didn't like being around humans, but she knew how to use her charms to beg and gain food, as Mittens taught her. But because they were in the city a lot of the time and the humans were bustling around, Thunder felt uncomfortable being around so many people *After adopted by Penny, she slowly becomes accustomed back to pet life, but is still wary around other humans, mostly strangers. She does have a slight soft spot for children, ''if ''they aren't too grabby and loud *Once she's more comfortable and admits her feelings for bolt, they have seven puppies together. Misty , Kaia , Cirrus , Whirlwind , Cyclone , Windi, and Twister. *Thunder has a hard time letting her babies go when they were ready to be adopted, but thankfully they were all given homes around the block and Thunder is allowed to see her babies whenever she wants to, the pups often staying over for playdates with their siblings or all of them meet up at the park. She's happy to have Misty and Kaia at home to stay with them. *A while after she has her pups, she meets another dog named Gem while on walks and finds out that she's her half-sister. *her voice actress would be Angelina Jolie- Master Tigress from Kung Fu Panda *Thunder loves any toy that squeaks. Once she hears a squeak she goes nuts trying to find the source and absolutely loves to continuously squeak the toy until it's either broken or hidden. Stories she appears in Made by me: *They're gonna be back *Whirlwind's day out *Road to Hollywood: Prologue Made by others: *Just Like They Did *Come on Chris, tell her! *The Obdience School *A Thrilling Chase, A Wonderous Place *Meet a Missy *Sweet and Sour *The accident *Life of a Stray *A Twisted Hero *There's No Bolt in the Book *Welcome to Storybrooke *Tuck 'N' Roll *One Too Many Times Gallery Sketch24515274.png|screenshot edit made as a gift by the awesome Chandlerscout/ElsaPAWPatrol when we were loved.png|a very very old picture i had made with Thunder's old design (14 year old me was sooooo original) draw it again thunder.png|Comparison between new and old thunder Thunder revamp.png|reference sheet They'll be back.png|sketches complete_with_license_by_elsapawpatrol-d8r0k5f.jpg|giftie from the amazing chandlerscout/ElsaPAWPatrol- new license giftie__power_of_the_styrofoam_by_elsapawpatrol-d8qtclw.jpg|another awesome giftie from Chandlerscout- power of styrofoam Gift.jpeg|gift from Madi What is it.PNG|attempted a screenshot~ Chase me.png|another screenshot edit- Bolt and Thunder running around at the park Image-4.png|Gift from PitbullLover Photo-3.jpg|request drawn by PitbullLover!~ I love it~ ^^ poster_edit__bolt_by_elsapawpatrol-d8sls1h.jpg|poster Edit by the awesome Chandlerscout. I kinda wanna attempt one now XD Movie poster tease.png|My own movie poster attempt. Not 100% but i think it looks okay how it used to be.png|redraw of one of the older pictures on the top of the gallery. this is about a three year difference between the pieces Thunder ref 2016.png|reference pic 2016 happy family.png|another attempt at an edit: Settling in with the family ask 9.png|Part of an ask from my "Ask my OCs" post on Deviantart. Baby thunder on the bottom too many pups.png|picture for my "Ask my OCs" thing on deviantart Valentines friends.png|My main 5 OCs and their ships bolt__road_to_hollywood_fanfic_cover_by_musicalmutt2_d9vmu36-pre.png|2017 cover for my fanfic "Road to Hollywood", an AU of the original movie plot just_like_them_by_musicalmutt2_d9ve232-fullview.png|An older picture from 2016 that I might redraw- story to be posted soon. Takes place after "They're gonna be back" d9ve5vx-945d91eb-413c-4a5c-8f39-1969acfab4b8.png|Another picture from 2016 that i forgot to post- goes with the story "They're gonna be back" Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Morgan's fanonverse Category:Characters with Separation Anxiety Category:Characters with abandonment issues Category:Bolt's Mate Category:Housepets Category:Former strays Category:German Shepherds Category:Thunderverse